Knowing you: Book 3
by Tsukia
Summary: WARNING: child abuse! - Usagi&Mamoru are missing. Motoki&Mina are looking for them; Beryl is still out to get them, how will Kenji&Naru keep the groups together? Will Usagi ever truely be whole? Can they defeat the dark kingdom?
1. Missing

**Knowing you: Book 3**

**Chapter 1: Missing**

_**Previously...**_

_****_

Endymion picked up his Princess and teleported away in a flash of light. Kaze and Venus just a step away. "So this is what Gin was hinting at?" Kaze nodded.

"Tepeu and Pheobe, you two are incharge while we are gone." Kaze turned to Venus and took her hand, "Let's go 'Light the way'."

Venus nodded as her costume changed slightly her bows became red and skirt matched her now blue skirt. ( think sailor V without the mask). In a flash of orange and yellow light the couple disappeared after their Prince and Princess.

--

Endymion couldn't believe that his Princess had been in battle let alone that the Moon Kingdom had fallen. So there he knelt at the only refuge he was able to find still intact, then again Elysian was always there unless everyone and everything stopped dreaming. Tears forced their way from their ducts at the fall of the civilization he knew and loved. "Priest of Elysian I pray to you for your guidance and sanctuary."

"The doors are always open to those of Gaia, especially her children. Welcome High King Endymion of Earth and High Queen Serenity of the Moon." Welcomed a boy like voice as the doors to the temple opened wide and three figures approached the kneeling man and unconscious woman.

"Helios, my brother I am not King and you know this. It is good to see you none the less."

"My liege you became King when your father left the world. I wish your visit was not as disparate as your cries indicate, what brings you to my home?" The first figure said removing his cloak to reveal a pre-teen with bleach white hair in white shrine robes.

"I am not completely sure, I know that something strange is afoot but details I am not clear on. My first memory is of a shrine like the ones father frequented on earth for Amaterasu-sama, then I felt Serenity in danger." Endymion paused noticing the Helios held his hand up in silent request for silence.

"There will be time. It sounds like a long story and your maiden looks like she needs rest." Endymion nodded. "Allow my maidens to tend to her," Again Endymion nodded as Helios motioned for his two companions to take the Princess inside to be tended to. The two men followed after the maidens whom carried the Princess on a stretcher that they conjured.

Endymion remained silent until Helios and him were seated with food and beverage. "I immediately teleported to aid her, only to find myself in a glass building of sorts and a clone of Zoisite that was female battling with Serenity. She summoned the crystal which I figured the Queen would still have, none the less she used it and passed out." Pausing for a drink of tea, he continued. "I tried taking her to the Terran Palace only to find it non existent; next to the Lunar Palace, it was in ruins and appeared to have been for many cycles; Finally in desperation I came here."

Helios sighed and rose from the table. "Yes, many things have changed since last we spoke. All those of the moon and the generals were reincarnated with you. The earthlings call this time the twenty-first century, and as far as I can tell you have somehow separated from you modern counterpart." Helios looked out a window. "I will summon that part of you here so that we can put you proper again."

--

The senshi and generals headed home from the starlight tower. Naru climbed the stairs to her room and gasped as she found the new Sailor Venus,aka Hecate. "Kunzite and I left so quick that I forgot that I couldn't leave before passing this to someone of lunar heritage."

Naru stepped back as the senshi approached her, "In this form I am going by Hecate. As Hecate, representative of the Lunar line I grant you the power of the crescent moon wand. Use it to protect this world until Serenity or I return."

"But..."

"Sailor Pheobe, you are the only one that can control the powers of the Moon. We are leaving the you incharge of the senshi it should not surprise you that I leave this to you as well." Hecate explained.

Naru nodded, "I understand my duty, Hecate. I will not let you or the Princess down." Hecate smiled and placed the wand in Naru's hands and disappeared into the moonlight. Leaving Naru to go to sleep.

--

Ichiro Hino did as he said he would and diligently watched the prone, unconscious form. A calming presence appeared and he noticed that the young man before him began to glow with a golden light.

--

In Elysian Helios stood by the summoning alter and awaited Mamoru's subconsciousness. The bewildered teen arrived and looked around like a lost child. "Mamoru Chiba, I am Helios. We were friends a very long time ago and through some mishap some things have gone astray and need to be fixed."

Mamoru was a little uncertain and cautiously approached the priest. "What do you mean things have gone astray?"

Helios bowed low, "May I present a part of your self, His highness Endymion-sama."

"Helios, you know that it is not necessary to bow to me."

"And you know Endymion-sama that I will until I am no longer able and even then will attempt."

Endymion nodded and turned to Mamoru, however as he opened his mouth to speak a maiden came running in, "Excuse me, but her highness is getting worse!" The maiden looked terrified as she spoke the news to her majesties.

"Calm yourself, Fantasia. We will deal with this, let the others know we will be there shortly." Helios said. He watched Fantasia disappear down the hallway before turning to the two men. "This is bad. If we do not act promptly she could die."

"Who?" Mamoru asked.

"Someone special to both of us. Take us to her Helios." The priest nodded and lead down the hallway that Fantasia had disappeared down.

They soon entered an elequent chamber of ivory and gold, a bed was off the center of the room with a maiden laying motionless on the bed. "This is Serenity, High Princess of the Moon."

"You may recall her by a different name," Mamoru faced Helios. "Tsukino Usagi."

Mamoru's head snapped back to face the maiden on the bed and whispered, "Usagi," He didn't remember alot, but he remembered her. The angel and the light of his life; and here she was like sleeping beauty. "What happened to her? What's wrong with her?"

"To tell you what happened would take longer than what we have. In short if we are right her using a magical artifact caused her to become ill with what has no name, but happens to any non-terran after a time and if not treated kills."

Mamoru looked terrified :She could DIE!: "How do we save her?"

Endymion looked down and Helios spoke, "You and Endymion-sama must join as one and then soul-bond with her."

"Give me the cliffnote version of what a soul-bond is." Mamoru asked, not wanting do agree to something without knowing what it is.

Endymion took this question, "A soul-bond joins two souls through time and space. It gives different forms of connections, when Serenity and I did it I was always could track where she was. Serenity told me she could always tell what I was feeling."

"Lets do this then!" Mamoru said. "How do we do this?"

Endymion smiled, "Face me, like you would a mirror and trust me." Mamoru did as he was told mimicing Endymion. Then out of no where Endymion reached into Mamoru's chest and pulled causing the world to shake for the two men. Then a flash of golden and green light the two men disappeared and were replaced with a single form.

"Helios, how long will it take you to prepare for the ceremony?"

"Within the hour, Excellancy."

This man who had replaced a misfit and a misplaced nodded with purpose. "See to it."

Mamoru approached the bed a blinding light appeared behind him. Turning on his toes he transformed into Endymion, "Show your selves or die at my sword."

"That sounded like Mamoru."

"But it was commanding like Endymion," came a second and female voice. The light died down revealing Kunzite and Hecate.

"You two almost got beheaded. " laughed Mamoru releasing the transformation.

"I see you pulled yourself back together." laughed Kunzite.

"What happened to her? She should have awaken by now." Hecate asked.

"She has a form of planetary sickness. Helios is preparing for the soul-bonding ceremony." Kunzite and Hecate looked at him in shock and a little fearful.

"Doing that without her consent could kill you both!" Hecate all but screamed.

"Not doing it and she dies." Mamoru pointed out.

"Mamo-chan?" came a weak voice that Mamoru feared he would never hear again.

Mamoru raced to Usagi's side, "I am here, Usako."

"I consent. I would always consent to loving you." She smiled and received a kiss just as Helios returned.


	2. Barbershop Blues

**Knowing you: Book 3**

**Chapter 2: Barbershop Blues**

The senshi were doing a girls thing trying to bond, but with two missing morale was down. Rei suddenly stood up, "I got it, lets all get make-overs! The new shop on third has this great special to drum up business." She exclaimed slapping down the magazine she had been reading.

Ami didn't look that happy with the idea, but majority rules and the other three were all nodding. They dragged Ami down the street to the new salon and put her first in line. Naru got a bad feeling as soon as they entered the salon and made an excuse to step outside for a few, "I'll be right in I saw Umino and want to ask him something."

The group nodded and Naru stepped outside and into the alley, opening her communicator and hitting a series of buttons, "I think we may have a youma at the new salon on third. The girls and I are getting make-overs and I am getting bad vibes."

"Understood, anyone else near there?" Kenji asked.

"I am just on fifth buying some manga, I will be right there." Nathan answered.

"Alright everyone else try to get within a block of the salon incase they need back up." Kenji commanded.

"Keep open communications," added Naru. As she left the com-link open and returned to the line in the salon.

The others were already at different stages of getting their makeovers. Ami only consented to get a hair treatment; Rei was in the middle of getting her hair washed and styled;and Makoto was getting her make up done. Naru shifted uncomfortably she had a bad feeling about this place, but the girls looked at her expectantly. She finally decided on getting her hair steamed it seemed innocent enough.

The generals were all in place and watching through the windows as the girls made their rounds getting this done and that. No matter how borring it got they knew they couldn't leave their posts. As Ami and Naru were sat side by side in what looked like hair dryers used for perms. The girls were chatting back and forth for serveral minutes before two of the stylists attacked them. "Time to move, guys!"

Naru and Ami looked up surprised as their stylists attacked them, "We know you are senshi! Where is the Princess and Crystal?" They demanded.

Rei looked to Makoto and nodded as the two both excused themselves to go to the bathroom and disappeared into the back just after the generals appeared in the door way. "Do you guys ever give it a rest?"

The stylists all encircled the manager and turned into a red robotic youma made of hair accessories that looked like it had a bad hair day. "Electronics, perfect that is my specialty. Zeus' Lightning Strike!"

The youma screamed as a electircal fire attack came in. Naru tried to recover from a minor energy drain, Adranos noticed that both Ami and Naru needed time to transform. "Elemental Dragon of Flame Cauterize!" This angered the youma that in turn charged Adranos who turned and began leading it toward a deserted location near the docks.

The generals following Adranos' idea used the rooftops to get ahead of him and clear the streets. Meanwhile the senshi shared their energy with those that had been drained so their commrads had enough power to transform. Pheobe looked toward the door, "Let's show this piece of trash not to mess with the Princess or her guard."

The senshi charged out the door after the youma and generals. They found the generals circling the monster near the docks the youma looked pretty bad off. Pheobe pulled out the wand, "Let's hope you work for me," She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Moon Healing Activation!"

Moons and stars flew from the wand and shot toward the youma who screamed. The senshi noticing that the monster was still too strong to be healed all nodded to each other. "Mercury..." "Mars..." "Jupiter..."

"Bubbles blast!" "Fireballs Charge!" "Thunder Clap Zap!"

The three attacks merged and knocked the youma back into the attacks from the generals who had followed the senshi's lead. Pheobe put a final burst of energy into the wand. The powers turned the youma back into the staff of the salon, smiling Pheobe fainted to the ground in exhaustion.

"I'll make sure she gets home to bed," Adranos said picking up his girl friend as she lost her transformation.

Tepeu nodded, "The rest of the generals will get these people taken care off."

"I will help as well," Jupiter and Mars piped up.

Mercury shyly said, "I am not that physically strong, but I will help as best I can." Glacius smiled, same ol' Athena and same ol' Ami.

**In Elysian...**Mamoru sat watching Usagi eat what the maidens had brought for her. Hecate and Kunzite were off helping Helios prepare for the soul bond. "Sere? Usako, are you sure you are alright with this?"

"Mamo-chan, we both know what will happen if we don't. I can barely stay awake the only thing sustaining me is that we are on a plane that all the galaxy uses." She paused. "I remember back on the moon a man came to my mother in desperation. He had fallen in love with a Venisian and they had wed and moved to earth... she got the sickness and was dying." Usagi was almost in tears at this point. "He begged mother to save her to use the power of the crystal to save his wife. Mother couldn't refuse him, but even the crystal couldn't save her. I don't want to die like that!"

"I would never let you die if I can help it. You know that." Mamoru said holding her close to him. "I just don't want you to regret this."

Usagi pulled back and looked at Mamoru with teary eyes, "I love you. As much if not more than Serenity loved Endymion, why would I regret this?"

"We are both still young and soul-bonding is something that is normally like marriage. Legally we are not of age for marriage even if your parents did consent to us getting married after grad."

Usagi looked at the rambling Mamoru, :Did he just say what I think he did?: She didn't have time to finish the thought as she passed out. "Usagi? SHE PASSED OUT AGAIN?"

Hecate and Kunzite came running at Mamoru's yell. The more time she spent unconscious was not a good thing, it meant the worse she was getting. Hecate placed a calming hand on her cousins forehead and closed her eyes. A moment later they flew open, "Get Helios, NOW!" Kunzite left the room in search of the priest.

"Endymion, I fear that the soul-bonding may be cutting it close." Seeing the look of despair on the Prince's face almost brought tears to the Senshi leaders eyes.

"You summoned me," Helios asked as he entered and fell to knee.

"We need to do this NOW! I can wake her, but the time will not be long."

Helios nodded and turned to Mamoru, "I will be back momentarily with all that is required for the bonding."

Mamoru didn't even acknowledge the priest as he moved some hair out of his angel's face. "Come back to me, Usako. I can't live without you."

The two guardians stood speechless watching their charges. As promised within moments Helios and six maidens returned with an assortment of things that Hecate and Kunzite could only guess at. "Don't wake her yet. I will let you know when the time is right and then after the bonding is done they will need to consummate their love."

Stunned the guardians only nodded. "Where do you want the circle, my lord?"

"Around the bed as the Princess is in no state to be moved and the purify the entire room everything." Three maidens nodded as the first went to make the consecrated ceremonial circle of union. While the other two placed the artifacts around the room in specific places. "The artifacts sanctify the room and are offerings to the ancestors. They are what took preparations so long. I would have liked more, but time prevents that."

"Are you ready,my prince?"

"Just remind me what I need to do?"

Helios nodded, "This is a bonding of Usagi and Mamoru so stay in that form. Follow my instructions to the best of your ability and keep your thoughts on the one in your heart that you are being bonded too."

Mamoru nodded and prayed that the gods would be kind to them and save his angel. While Hecate made her own prayer, :Selene, please let us be in time.:


	3. Soulbonding

**Knowing you: Book 3**

**Chapter 3: Soul-bonding**

Hecate listened as Helios directed the maidens on what he needed them to do. Kunzite was suppose to be Mamoru's witness as well as support, Helios explained that this can be very taxing on both involved and most need additional support to lend energy. She looked down at her cousin and more recently friend knowing that there was a chance she may not survive. Mamoru seemed to be aware of this fact too.

Usagi lay there her crescent moon glowing so softly that you had to be right beside her to see it. She was so weak and pale. Helios directed one of the maidens to go and get something, she quickly left the room and returned with a priestess of Selene. Hecate remembered her from the moon kingdom one of Queen Serenity's personal Priestess'. She approached Hecate, "I am Lunari, at one point one of Queen Serenity's inner circle. I am here to help her daughter now."

Hecate nodded at the priestess that was bowing at her feet. "Anything for Serenity."

"Anything for the Princess." Lunari said rising and taking a spot with Usagi's head resting on her lap. She then nodded to Helios that she was ready.

"Hecate please take Usagi's hand, do NOT wake her yet. Kunzite place your hand on Mamoru's shoulder. Mamoru please take Usagi's other hand." The three nodded and did as they were told. Helios then began praying and consecrating the room with what appeared to be glowing sand. This took several minutes and then he approached Mamoru.

"Mamoru Chiba, formerly Prince Endymion Stephan Rhea of Terra, Do you take this woman, Usagi Tsukino; formerly your soul-bonded High Princess Serenity Tsukia Lunari of Luna; as your soul-mate from this day to the end of eternity?"

Mamoru took a deep breath, :I better do this properly.: "I, Mamoru Chiba, formerly Prince Endymion Stephan Rhea of Terra, Do you take this woman, Usagi Tsukino; formerly your soul-bonded High Princess Serenity Tsukia Lunari of Luna; as your soul-mate from this day to the end of eternity and beyond."

Helios smiled and nodded to Hecate to awaken Usagi. Hecate touched Usagi's crescent moon and a burst of light erupted from the birth mark and Usagi's eyes opened. Sitting up she smiled at Mamoru and looked around. :I must be really bad. The started the soul-bonding and it is probably my turn.: she nodded to Helios.

"Usagi Tsukino; formerly your soul-bonded High Princess Serenity Tsukia Lunari of Luna;, Do you take this man, Mamoru Chiba, your soul-bonded Prince Endymion Stephan Rhea of Terra as your soul-mate from this day to the end of eternity?"

Usagi took a deep breath, :I, Usagi Tsukino; formerly your soul-bonded High Princess Serenity Tsukia Lunari of Luna;, Do you take this man, Mamoru Chiba, your soul-bonded Prince Endymion Stephan Rhea of Terra as your soul-mate from this day to the end of eternity and forever. My heart is his and has always been and always will be."

Helios nodded again and removed a knife from his robes taking Mamoru's hand from Usagi and cut the palm. He then repeated this on Usagi's free hand and placed them together again. "We are gathered here today to united two souls as one. Do you Mamoru Chiba and Usagi Tsukino join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal Bond shared by both of you?"

"I do." Mamoru said looking at Usagi.

"I do." Usagi said with a smile.

"You may face each other, join hands. Mamoru, you may recite your vows."

Usagi adjusted herself on the bed to face Mamoru and Mamoru looked deep into her eyes. "Usagi, I have loved you for two life times and will continue to love you as long as I exist on any of the planes of existence. As long as you will have me I will love and cherish you, my light, my angel, my Princess, my Queen."

Helios nodded to a teary eyed Usagi, "Mamoru, you have always been there for me. My savior, my Prince, My king, for two lives you have been my life and I would be honored if you would continue to be by my side for as long as any part of my essence lives on. You're in my heart."

"And you will always be in mine." Mamoru finished.

"Here before witnesses, Mamoru and Usagi have sworn their vows to each other, with this corn I bind them to those vows." Helios said tying the two cut hands together with a gold and silver threaded cord. "Bound by the cord of destiny they are forever bound together, may the gods strike down any who try to separate these two down to the many levels of hell."

Mamoru leaned down and kissed Usagi with all the passion in his soul. The two glowed their respective colors of gold and silver and the colors mixed creating a sparkling orb of gold and silver. As the light died down the two flashed into many forms that Helios would later explain as the many life times of past and present of the two souls.

The couple almost collapsed after they returned to their current forms of Usagi and Mamoru Chiba, as a soul-bond is considered a form of marriage. They would have a normal wedding for their friends and family later. "Lets give the couple some time alone." Helios said as he ushered the gathered out of the room. Then addressing the couple, "We are but a call away if you need anything." Helios bowed and left the room closing the door behind him.

Mamoru climbed on the bed next to Usagi, "I told you I would never let anything happen to you. Now I don't know about you, but I say we finish the bonding and then get some sleep."

Usagi giggled and kissed her Prince knocking him back against the pillows as her answer. The rest is considered to be behind closed doors. Across the milky way each warrior that was bound to the service of the earth or moon felt a surge of energy as they were powered up to the next power level.

Hecate approached Helios and Lunari, "So, she should be alright now?"

Lunari bowed and excused herself, Helios nodded to her and then faced the senshi, "We will keep her here for some time to keep an eye on her ,but she is looking like she will recover."

Hecate looked to Kunzite and back to Helios, "How do you know that? The last time you saw her was with us."

Helios laughed, "The fact that the warriors of the Universe have been granted a power up tells me that the soul-bonding was successful and that the Queen shall recover." he answered emphasizing "Queen".

"Queen?" Kunzite and Hecate asked.

"Boy, you two are very inquisitive. Yes, Queen. When the preceding ruler has passed away and the heir marries they become the new ruler."

"Meaning that Mamoru and Usagi have ascended their respective thrones and become King and Queen." Kunzite said surprised.

Helios shook his head, he didn't remember Ishtar and Kunzite being this slow. He then excused himself he had other duties to attend to.


	4. Somethings Wrong

**Knowing you: Book 3**

**Chapter 4: Something is Wrong**

The dream-scape found the couple sleeping wrapped in each others arms and the room scattered with the remaining senshi and generals. Helios entered and went to check on the royal couple, knowing the stress that a soul-bonding put on the strongest of warriors. He was shocked to find that the crescent moon still shone on the brow of the Queen the only change was the Earth symbol now shone on the brow of the King.

"Everyone up!" He yelled as he ran to the hall shouting out orders.

"Helios, what is wrong? Why is everyone here?"Hecate asked, looking around.

Helios seemed to ignore her as he continued barking orders and then suddenly they found out why. From the bed rose two astral forms. "Usagi, why did you reject me?" Astral Mamoru asked.

"I didn't. I love you more than anything." Astral Usagi pleaded.

"Excuse me. Personal question, Usagi-sama have you ever had relations with any other?" When he saw her head bow and she turned to leave. "Please we can fix this if only you answer me." Helios pleaded. He knew if the soul-bond failed now both would never return to Earth and their souls would be banished from the cauldron.

It was then understanding dawned on Astral Mamoru, he reached out and pulled her to him. "I am sorry. I had forgotten, let me explain to only Helios." Astral Usagi nodded. The astral form of Mamoru smiled and then turned stone faced, "Leave us!" He commanded.

Helios just bowed as low to the ground as he could, while the maidens ushered the demanding and arguing warriors from the room. Once the door was closed. Usagi nodded to Mamoru, "Helios, can you watch through an astral forms minds eye? She cannot explain and it is not my place."

"I understand, but sadly I can only do through physical forms." He paused in thought. "However with your essences so close to the body's I may still be able to do it through her body." The couple nodded and Helios knelt beside Usagi's body and began praying. Usagi focused on images she wished she could burn from her mind forever. The event began to play out before them in colored shadows.

A four year old Usagi lay sleeping when Toshio entered her room. He obviously wasn't himself from what Helios could tell that he was most likely possessed. He climbed into bed with the child and began rubbing her chest where her breasts would eventually be. The child stirred and rubbed her eyes, "Daddy?"

He ignored her and continued what he was doing. The child protested only to get smacked and told to behave. Finally just before the act was about to happen... Astral Usagi grabbed her head and closed her eyes, "I am sorry. I can't do it. I can't go through that again!"

Helios nodded, "I have seen what I needed to and enough to save you both."

"Mamoru, you now know where the missing part of her soul is that she can't give you. Do you forgive her and accept what she can and has offered you?"

"I do and I am so sorry I forgot about that Usako. Please forgive me."

"Of course, I do. Mamo-chan, I want to give you everything, but I can't give you what I don't have." Her tears began to glow and soon the astral forms melted into their bodies again.

Mamoru sat up and smiled at being in his body again. "I only expect what you have and can give me of your own free will." He kissed Usagi as she blushed and curled up in his arms.

"One last thing, Toshio was possessed when he did that and I don't think it was the first or only time that he was possessed. Once the one who truly stole that part of you is defeated then it will make you whole again."

The couple nodded, but didn't take their eyes off of each other. Both knew that was meant technically speaking, few people ever became whole again after abuse like that. Unfortunately as soon as Helios opened the door the troops fell in creating a dog pile. Usagi laughed which made everyone smile. :He stole it without knowing what it would do?: or so she wanted to believe.

Once everyone had been sorted out they took seats like the men and women of court they used to be and waited to be filled in. Mamoru nodded to Helios knowing his brother would know what to omit and that Usagi needed him more right now. "The Queen had something taken from her at a very young age that made the soul-bond incomplete. I have essentially put a band-aid on it for now and the King and Queen know what must be done. That is all you need to know."

Hecate looked to her cousin who was nestled in Mamoru's arms. She knew exactly what had to have happened for the soul-bond to fail and she would personally kill whoever had done it. Helios interrupted her thoughts as he continued, "You will all be returned to your homes shortly." and he left.

The group began following Helios out, except Hecate. "Cousin, who? Please tell me."

Usagi and Mamoru looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I am a descendant of Aphrodite. I know all about soul-mates, soul-bonds, what makes and breaks them. Someone took part of you without permission and there is only one way . So who was it?"

Usagi sat up straight and if Hecate didn't know better she would have sworn that she was looking into the eyes of her mother or her aunt. "Eros, the issue is closed and I will say no more about it to you at this time. I will deal with this not you." Hecate had to smile even when her cousin was mad she refused to call her by her birth name of Ishtar, to Serenity and Usagi she would always be Eros.


	5. Returning Home

**Knowing you: Book 3**

**Chapter 5: Returning Home**

It had been a week since the issue with the soul-bonding between Usagi and Mamoru; Mina looked out the balcony at the view of Tokyo as she thought over the past week. After Usagi refused to tell her what had caused the complications she joined the others in the garden where Helios was preparing to send them back home. The next morning she awoke in her own bed taking a quick look around she bound from the bed and was dressed and out the door in thirty minutes, which was good for her.

Mina found her way to the library and started sifting through old news papers. Families normally didn't like disclosing family secrets. After the fourth day an elderly lady came up to her. "Are you doing a research project?"

"Kind of. A friend of mine has a skeleton in her past that I want to help with, but she won't tell me what it is."

"And you think you will find it in these old newspapers? How will you know if you find it?"

"Just a hunch I have. I am searching for her last name and I will just know it." Mina said changing slides.

"Is this something good? or something bad?" Inquired the lady.

"Most likely bad."

"May I try?" offered the lady. Mina nodded and stood up. "Name?"

"Tsukino Usagi and I am Aino Minako, most just call me Mina."

"My name is Selene. I recall a story about a young girl in Kyoto many years ago and then there was another mishap recently... ah here it is."

Mina looked down at the screen and sure enough there was a picture of Usagi that she had seen at her place when she was around four or five. "That is her! How did you find it? I have been searching for almost a week."

"You have your gifts and I have mine. Just be careful what you do with yours as well as this information. If your friend didn't want to tell you there is probably a reason." Mina nodded as the old lady got up to leave.

Mina tore her eyes from the screen and turned to say thank you only to find the woman gone. Wasting no time in printing the original article and the related articles, Mina went home to read the tome she had gotten. Mina was absorbed into the story of her Princess' past that even Motoki couldn't pull her from her reading.

When Usagi and Mamoru arrived home the following Monday, Mina knew all she needed to help her cousin; However, unknown to Eros she was missing a crucial piece of information. Mina watched the couple for days, Motoki and the senshi started to suspect that she was obsessed. Finally Usagi approached Minako, "Eros, I told you I would handle this and you refuse to leave it to me."

Mina looked at Usagi, "Since returning from Elysian you look even more like Serenity, cousin."

Usagi sighed, "Eros, you are ignoring what I am saying and obsessing over something that is not yours to obsess over. If you do not cease then I will be forced to make you and it will not be pretty."

"Serenity, why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you."

"Ishtar, as I have been saying: because it is not your place to know." Usagi transformed into Serenity, "I am sorry, Eros. Lunar Mind Blast!"

Usagi raced from Mina's apartment and teleported to Mamoru's. The Lunar Mind Blast was a mind altering ability that had not been used since the time of the Sumerian's and she had just used it on her cousin and friend. Mamoru didn't say anything he had known what had to be done if Eros couldn't let go of the obsession that was almost unhealthy. If he could have done it in her place he would have... but, he had no powers over the other planets. At least not until the soul-bond was completed and consummated. Mamoru's heart broke as he held his wife (the soul-bond at many points in history was a marriage) cry her heart out at what she had been forced to do.

Mamoru didn't know how long Usagi had cried only that tears were still streaming down her face while she was asleep and long after he had called her family to let them know she wasn't coming home. It still surprised Mamoru at how accepting her family was with him even though he had not done anything he felt deserved that trust. No matter Ikuko and Kenji had both welcomed him to the family even to the extent of the soul-bond relationship and only asked that on school nights she be home or at least stay in constant contact with the family.

When the sunrise broke the horizon and shone through the balcony waking the sleeping couple. Mamoru got up and made coffee, eggs and toast. Usagi still under the weather and in no condition to go to class Mamoru noted, as he got up and made breakfast. Although Usagi was doing extremely well since her issues in Izushi; she was able to deal with her family and the generals with little problems and was back to regular classes. Even the the psychiatrist was impressed as in a little over three months she was almost back to where she was before the abduction, Mamoru credited being a senshi.

Usagi got up and moved to the bedroom, Mamoru sighed. "Time to call the in-laws." heading to the phone he hit speed-dial 1 and even at 6:30 AM Ikuko was bright and cheery. "Ikuko, there was a problem between Usako and a friend of hers that has caused some emotional problems."

"And you don't think she is up to going to school today?"

Mamoru had to hand it to the woman she was very intuitive. "That is correct. How do you always know?"

"Mother's intuition. I will call both of you in for today and tomorrow. Can Kenji pick up your work?"

"I am sure he can. I will ask him when he gets up. Thank you, Ikuko."

"How many times do I need to tell you to call me, Okaa-san?" Ikuko laughed.

"That will have to wait till we say "I do". " Mamoru laughed. "Have a good day." With that the call came to a close.

Kenji emerged from his room and looked around, "Where is Usa-chan? She was here last night."

"There have been some senshi issues and she is not feeling well. Speaking of which I will need you to pick up our homework from the last week and until the day after tomorrow, please."

Kenji nodded, "As long as I get breakfast." Mamoru laughed and served his little brother bacon, eggs, and toast. Usagi slowly came into the kitchen following her nose. The boys smiled and handed her a plate with sausage because they both knew she preferred it to bacon.

Usagi ate silently and then whispered a thank you before heading back to the room. Mamoru frowned. Kenji reached out and put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Usagi has made it through worse. Once she sees that Minako is alright then things will get better. You'll see." Kenji said as he grabbed his lunch and headed for the door. "I am suppose to meet a group to work on a project for school, I will see you after school."

Mamoru nodded as he put the dishes in the sink and headed to talk to Usagi.

_**Gomen for the delay in updates and how short this one is. However between moving, no internet, working 11 days straight and attending a wedding makes for little time for writing. I promise as soon as I get internet back updates will become as regular as I can post them :)**_

_**In the meantime enjoy and R&R . As I will try to update from work when I can.  
Tsukia**_


	6. Dealing

**Knowing you: Book 3**

**Chapter 6: Dealing **

Ikuko knew her daughter well. Mamoru spent the whole morning trying to get into his bedroom. Usagi had baracaded herself inside and didn't want to talk or do anything. When she finally came out for lunch Mamoru refused to allow her to go back into the bedroom alone. Got her dressed and presentable and took her to the park, to her favorite spot where she had revealed herself to him. "Usako, you did what you had to do. You did nothing wrong."

"Then why do I feel like I am the worst person ever?"

Mamoru looked at Usagi sadly, she was near tears. "Because you are a caring and loving girl that doesn't like doing anything to take away peoples choices. Come with me I have an idea."

Usagi looked up at him questioningly as he held his hand out for her's. Mamoru led her down the streets to the high school and using his connection to the earth and her connection to her senshi quickly found Minako eating lunch under a tree with the others. He slowly approached the group and hid with Usagi behind some trees. :Why are we here?:

:To show you that Minako is alright.: He could tell his answer didnt' make her happy, but there was nothing he could do to change that he only hoped Kenji was right. They watched the group all through the lunch hour and saw nothing wrong with Mina she was still as bubbly and flirtatious as ever.

Just before the bell rang Motoki excused himself from the group and joined the couple in their perch in the tree. "My thanks, Princess. You have given me back my Princess. Don't feel bad something I would say possessed her and you released her from that. If she knew how she was acting she would thank you herself."

Usagi didn't even take her eyes off of Mina. "Then why does it feel that I have taken a part of her away? All she wanted to do was help me. So what if it was the wrong way, her intentions were in the right place." Tears began making their way down her cheeks.

Mamoru put his arm around her, "Sometimes doing the right thing can hurt, but that doesn't mean it is the wrong thing." Seeing that she didn't understand the boys came up with an example. "Think of it this way Usako; When you fell when you were younger did your parents always pick you up?"

Usagi thought for a moment and then shook her head no, "Was that because they were cruel and uncaring?" Motoki asked.

Again, she shook her head, "It was because they loved me and wanted me to learn to get up on my own."

"Did it hurt at the time as they watched you cry and ask them to help you up? Was it still right of them to make you get up yourself?"

Usagi looked deep in thought and then she nodded, "So just as forcing me to learn to get up on my own was the right thing; removing what Mina found out from her memory was right because it helped her move on and get back to the task at hand."

"That's right. The pain you feel in your heart is because you feel you took something from her but, you only took what she didn't need and it was harming her as well."

"Like when your parents took treats away from you so that you would be able to eat the meals with the proper nutrients that you needed to grow and be strong." Motoki added.

"I understand, thank you both very much. It will still take me some time but, I will be alright." Just then the bell rang and Motoki waved farewell as he headed back to class.

Mamoru smiled at his girlfriend before helping her out of the tree and leading her away from the school. While she went to the bathroom at a cafe where they were going to have something to eat, Mamoru pulled out his cell phone and made a phone call. Usagi returned just as he put the cellphone away. "Who was on the phone?"

"It was just your mother checking up on us. She wasn't able to reach us at the apartment and was a little worried." Usagi smiled a sad smile as the waitress bought them their sandwiches. Once she had left Mamoru continued. "I told your mom we would pop by to show her that you were doing better. Do you feel up to it?"

Usagi was silent for a while and seemed to take an extra long time to chew the bite of sandwich before she nodded.

After lunch they made their way to the Tsukino's home and were greeted happily by Ikuko. She winked at Mamoru as she lead them into the living room where she had tea and snacks laid out. "I understand some of the feelings you are having, Usagi. Maybe not exactly but, what I do know is when you did it did you feel their was any other options."

Usagi shook her head. Ikuko continued, "Did you know that I had twin younger siblings?" Usagi shook her head Ikuko had never talked about her family. "I did they were ten years younger than me, and when they were about six or seven my parents died. I was still to young to look after them but, I couldn't forget about them." She explained as she pulled out some different albums.

"Kimiko and Yoshi were my life and I cared about them so much. In the end I gave them to the government, for adoption. It hurt so much knowing that I may loose contact with them as they grew up. However the life that I could offer them was not the life I wanted for them or the life I wanted for myself." Then as if on queue the door bell rang.

Ikuko excused herself and soon returned with two couples. "Kimi-chan, Yoshi-kun, I would like you to meet my neice/daughter Usagi and her boyfriend Mamoru."

Mamoru bowed, "A pleasure to meet you both."

Usagi just looked up at Ikuko with a lost puppy look. "I gave you my side of the story but, I figured seeing the result of my decision would help you even more."

Kimiko sat down next to Usagi, "We don't see each other that often but, that isn't because we don't like ane-chan. When she made that decision I will admit I was hurt. I felt that she had abandoned us." She looked to her brother who nodded that he had felt similar.

"We were adopted within a year and grew up together in a wealthy family. We were treated as one of their own and now we are both graduates of Tokyo University. I am married for just over six years."

"I got married a year before him to a wonderful man and we have an adorable five year old girl and an amazing two year old, with another on the way." Kimiko said smiling at Ikuko, indicating that this last bit of news was a surprise as well.

Usagi smiled a genuine smile and got up and hugged Ikuko, "Thank you, Okaa-san. I truly realize that even though it hurts knowing what I had to do, that it was the right thing."

Kimiko took Yoshi's hand and together they transformed into members of the Silver Alliance court and bowing low. "I am glad that we could help you, ane-chan as well as Serenity-hime." Both said in unison.

"All we said is true, Serenity- hime. Do not feel that we have tricked you for we have not and the albums can prove it, or if they are not sufficient ask Pluto-sama." Kimiko explained.

"However the time will come when we are needed and we felt that this was as good as time as any to introduce ourselves." Yoshi said rising. "In the past we were the diplomatic representatives between the worlds, reporting only to the Queen herself."

"We were honored when she told us she considered us part of her advising team. I was Astra Star, fourth cousin to the Queen of Earth and King of Mars."

"And even then we were twins. I was Kimiko's twin brother, Astro Star."

It was then that Usagi and Mamoru fell unconscious...


	7. Advisors and Royalty Seminars

**Knowing you: Book 3**

**Chapter 7: Advisors and Royalty Seminars  
**

Kimiko and Yoshi were half way out the door giving Ikuko and the two lunar cats last minute instructions when the couple woke up from their shock induced faint. Listening at the door the couple overheard: "They shouldn't have been taken by surprise like that. You are way behind on their training you feline kittens."

"They should be ready to take the throne if not at least where they were before the attack." scolded Kimiko.

Usagi couldn't believe it that Luna and Artemis were just taking this from these twins. But her eyes told her they were. "We will be back in a week and there had better be some improvement if not something being implemented for training her majesty." With that they left the two stunned cats and Ikuko.

Ikuko looked down at the cats, "Don't feel to bad they just don't want anything to go wrong, on an upside they don't know that Usagi and Mamoru are fighting along with the guards."

Usagi was almost irate at this point, "You've known all along haven't you? Who else? Does the whole family know?"

Ikuko was taken back by the sudden yelling and paused, "Your grandmother thought that her daughter was the reborn princess but, Serenity, your mother told us when you were born that you were the real princess and released the memories to your father and I. The twins were here visiting at the time and got their memories back as well."

"So you only accepted our relationship because you knew who we were?" Mamoru asked.

Ikuko looked down, "At first that may have been but, you have proven yourself many times. First when you saved her from Ichiro and then again this past New Years in Izushi. The way you continually protect her as a senshi."

"I...I can't believe this. I am moving out!"

"Where? Where are you going?"

"She can come live with me." Mamoru said, Usagi smiled at him.

"I will be living with Mamoru. I don't want to stay with people who have kept things from me for six years!"

"Usagi, We did that to protect you."

Usagi said nothing further and soon through several bags down the stairs and left with Mamoru. Mamoru meanwhile had called the generals to bring some vehicles to help them as they had walked. It was the fastest move that the generals or Mamoru could remember as she had gotten the landlord to give her a three bedroom apartment and had the two brothers and her settled before supper.

That night found Usagi on the balcony writing in her diary. _"I can't believe it after all these years. They never even hinted. I am furious. What is with the twins while we are at it? Who cares where I am in diplomatic or princess training? I have done find thus far without it. Mamoru and I signed up for the Royal seminar either way. And another thing why do I suddenly need advisors?"_

Meanwhile the two boys watched her from the kitchen table. "I wish there was something I could do?"

"Kenji, she was betrayed and lead along this whole time. She is entitled to be upset."

"Mamoru, she uprooted US! What are you going to do? Do you know what people are going to say when they find out she is living her?"

"Let them say whatever they want to! She has her own room and I am not sending her back to a place she doesn't want to be." Mamoru told his brother. Kenji took that as a this is final and went to visit the others, he didn't return that night.

The next morning started the Royal Seminar, Luna became the link between Usagi and the Tsukinos; which meant that Ikuko and Kenji did as requested unless they wanted to feel the wrath of the Princess of the Moon. However Ikuko and Kenji were caught in the middle because as soon as word reached the twins of the situation they put out the command that they were to be informed of any more changes. Usagi figured her advisors might try to interfere and all she told Ikuko was that she was taking a out of school seminar and to inform the school that she wouldn't be there for the next two weeks.

This annoyed the twins to no end and they spent the next week trying to find out what seminars were running in Tokyo and inquiring to find out if Usagi and or Mamoru were enrolled.

Usagi was still dealing with the emotional rebound of using the "Lunar Mind Blast" on Mina. The seminar was doing her good though the activities kept her busy and at the same point gave her time to think. The two weeks past with no attacks, no interaction with the senshi, advisers or her family. Usagi's smile was become genuine again as her stress level dropped and she was finding her way to becoming a beautiful woman.

Mamoru watched as Usagi paced the apartment, Kenji had moved out saying that he needed space leaving the two alone. Today was the graduation and Luna had informed the couple everyone would be there. "Usako, relax. You earned this, don't let them take it from you."

"It isn't that I am nervous about them all being there... I just have this bad feeling. It started a week ago when the teachers got sick and the substitutes took over." Mamoru had nothing to say he had felt the change to, but he didn't want her to worry needlessly.

He hugged her close, "The limo is here, time to go. Ready?" Usagi took a deep breath and nodded. She took his arm and allowed him to lead her down the elevator to the waiting limo.

The grounds were full of friends and family of the other members of the seminar. No matter what Mamoru had said, even having him at her side didn't remove the unease that she felt surrounding her. The afternoon passed peacefully into the graduation ceremony. Just as a school graduation all the graduates sat in front waiting for their names to be called, the only difference is that they were paired up. They were called by the last name of the "Prince" so Usagi and Mamoru didn't have to wait long. As they ascended the stairs of the stage they heard the cheers from the senshi and generals. The teacher introduced them "Congratulations, Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi on obtaining King and Queen of the Seminar Royal."

Mamoru bowed as a crown was placed on his head. Usagi curtsied low as a tiara was placed on her head. As they rose the crowd and class cheered and bowed low in respect. The couple took their seats on the podium thrones as the ceremony continued. After the last pair walked across the stage the royal couple rose and lead the class and guests into the ballroom for the reception.

Usagi leaned over to Mamoru, "I feel something. Something is not right." He nodded.Both sent out a telepathic warning to the senshi and generals to stay alert.

As the afternoon progressed there was a steady decrease in numbers from the class. Also Mamoru realized that everyone had passed, EVERYONE. By supper time all that was left were Usagi and Mamoru and their guards.

"Where did everyone go?" Makoto asked.

"I have the feeling we are going to find out." Rei answered.

:spread out and call if you find anything.: Usagi commanded.

Slowly the group paired off and spread out to search the school which was really more of a mansion.

* * *

sorry that is where I am going to end this chapter. Part two coming out for the first week of september


	8. Advisors Leasons

**Knowing you: Book 3**

**Chapter 8: Advisors Leasons  
**

_**Last time...**Usagi leaned over to Mamoru, "I feel something. Something is not right." He nodded.Both sent out a telepathic warning to the senshi and generals to stay alert._

_As the afternoon progressed there was a steady decrease in numbers from the class. Also Mamoru realized that everyone had passed, EVERYONE. By supper time all that was left were Usagi and Mamoru and their guards._

_"Where did everyone go?" Makoto asked._

_"I have the feeling we are going to find out." Rei answered._

_:spread out and call if you find anything.: Usagi commanded._

_Slowly the group paired off and spread out to search the school which was really more of a mansion._

* * *

They had wandered the mansion for quite a bit of time when Usagi and Mamoru came upon a museum of wax statues. Usagi examined some of them while Mamoru was watching the door. The realism was amazing all except for the color, all of the statues seemed to be a greenish color. Then Usagi came across one that was unmistakable, it was two adults trying to protect a younger boy. :Mamoru, these aren't statues. This was our class and the guests and... and my family.:

Mamoru quickly joined Usagi and let out a gasp. :Call the others and transform!: Usagi nodded and in a flash two superheros replaced the couple.

:Senshi be on your guard I have found the missing people and they are now statues.: Sailor Moon said moving along the shadows to stay out of site. It was then that a maniacal laughter could be heard and four more statues appeared. :Mina? Rei?:

:Calm down, we'll save them.: Terran answered trying to calm his own nerves.

:She seems to be some form of water creature. What harms water?: Sailor Moon was asking when a loud voice called, "Jupiter Thunder Crash Zap!"

"Zeus' Thunder Dragon Attack!"

Terran took the two lightning attacks to power up his own, "Terran STRIKE OBLITERATE!"

"ERRR... your attacks are futile." The sea serpent youma yelled as she sent a green liquid at them. Terran dodged behind some statues while Tepeu shielded Jupiter causing him to become a statue. Jupiter screamed in anger. "Jupiter Planetary Storm Erupt!"

"Royal Moonlight Judgment!" Sailor moon called as with each word she became brighter and brighter. The light burned the youma as it screamed as she crumbled to dust. The form that floated down to the ground was a cross between Sailor moon and her Princess form. Her hair hung loose her tiara had moved from her brow to the crest of her head and her princess dress slowly melted back to her senshi fuku. Terran ran to her prone form checking for a pulse while the senshi arrived and checked over those that had been attacked.

Kimiko and Yoshi approached the couple. Terran didn't even look up, "Stay away from her! We didn't ask you to help us and in trying to prove to you that we were not just children playing Royalty she is now like this."

Kimiko and Yoshi both bowed their heads recognizing that they were not hereing Mamoru but Crown High Planetary Prince Endymion. "We accept your decree and will step back into the shadows until the coronation or you summon us."

Terran just picked up Sailor Moon and left the room and teleported to their apartment. Releasing his transformation Mamoru placed her on the bed and covered her up. Before he left to go to bed himself he made sure a snack and drink were beside the bed for when she woke up.

Unnoticed by the couple three watched from the shadows. "They did well."

"But how long can they hold out like this?" Asked Artemis.

"As long as they have to. Have faith in them they have many more challenges ahead of them, but that is for tomorrow." Whispered a slightly familiar voice but something was different about it.

* * *


	9. Sports and Competitions

**Knowing you: Book 3**

**Chapter 9: Sports and Competitions**

_Sorry for the last chapter being so short and for the delays in updates. Writer's block and a devorce are road blocks in writing a story, I thank you readers for not loosing faith in me. Please continue to read and review as we make our way through this next arc._

**_Tsukia_**

* * *

Mamoru and the senshi decided that after the bout with the advisers and the sushi youma that Usagi needed to relax and so took her to the new ski resort to enjoy the sites. As they passed many promotional signs Mamoru began doubting this plan of relaxation as "Moon Princess" was plastered all over the place. Upon checking in it was quickly explained that it was a female ski competition and the winner would be crowned the Moon Princess of the resort.

Rei was first in line to sign up as she was already a good skier followed by Usagi, much to Mamoru's disappointment. A competition isn't a relaxing activity and said as much only to get a glare from his Moon Princess. Putting his hands up in surrender. Usagi smiled and took pity on him and embraced him. While he had her in his arms he whispered, "This could be a trap please be careful. Keep in constant contact with me."

Usagi pulled away and looked at him and he winked. Grabbing their suite cases he led Usagi up to their room. For the next few days Usagi and Rei trained hard and although Usagi was far from Rei's level she was still determined to participate. Mamoru helped Usagi when ever he could supporting her and giving her tips. Mina smiled from where she and the two remaining senshi were getting lessons from an attractive ski instructor as she felt the emotion radiating from the couple.

Mina, Makoto, and Ami normally retired for the day by supper. Rei and Usagi normally stayed out until the chair lifts stopped for the night and Mamoru refused to come in until Usagi was safe in his arms. Finally the day of the event came and the crowd piled onto the mountain to watch the competition and to see who the special spokes person was.

The crowd almost caused an avalanche as the spokes person stepped onto the stage. It was Stormy, the Olympic ski gold mentalist. "Welcome one and all to the official grand opening of the Yuki-no-Yama! Tonight we for a special treat I will be joining in on the event to determine who will be tsuki no hime!" The crowd cheered so loud that Stormy had to pause.

Mamoru stood in the crowd and as he watched Stormy he got a bad feeling. :Be careful, Usako.: Looking to the remaining senshi he whispered, "I have a bad feeling. Once the competition starts transform and spread out. Let's hope I am wrong and that we aren't needed."

The girls nodded as Stormy called out, "Let the race begin!"

Rows of female competitors began their race down the hill. Ami slipped to the tree line and transformed and began scanning the mountain for any sign of negaverse readings. Makoto followed the crowd watching the skiers. Minako raced ahead and disappeared into a cluster of trees transformed and began leaping from tree top to tree top. Mamoru let the group pass him and once he thought he was alone closed his eyes. Using his connection to the earth to ensure that no one was around he teleported to the balcony of Usagi's and his room and made himself comfortable. Closing his eyes he reconnected with mother earth and began following the skiers path and tracking Usagi and Rei.

On the trail both Usagi and Rei noticed that it wasn't the same terrain as they watched coming up the ski lift. This trail had advanced features even though they could tell from the placement of the ski lift that it was the same trip. Usagi had felt the others transform and knew that Mamoru wouldn't let anything happen to them or any of the skiers. Many of the amateur skiers couldn't handle the mugles and slolumn like conditions that were popping up right and left.

Usagi was suddenly very apprieciative that Mamoru had insisted on covering any possible ski obsticles. Soon it was only Usagi, Rei and Stormy left. Mina watched from the tree tops as the ground opened up and swallowed her two fellow senshi.

Inside the private trench that Stormy had created she confronted the two remaining skiers. "I know one of you is the moon princess. Tell me who and I will let the other go."

The girls caught each others eyes and nodded. "You are a lier. Why would we believe you? You couldn't be more obvious if Venus' light shone in your face!" They shouted together.

Venus and Jupiter both heard the hint and sent everything they had at the force field trying to create a blinding effect. "Venus Love Light Burn!" "Jupiter Lightning Flash!" Two attacks rarely used due to the inefficientcy of them, however both caused the night sky to appear a bright as day.

In the flash of an instance Mercury slid to the ridge of the trench, "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

From within the shroud of light and fog two senshi emerged. "You have desturbed this resort for the last time. Mars Flame Sniper!"

Moon stood in shock that attack would wipe Mars out. Quickly turning to the stunned youma, " Lunar Moon Healing Purification Activate!" The amount of energy that Sailor Moon put in to the healing attack didn't leave her any to stand on.

Tuxedo mask teleported in just in time to catch her. "Mars is fine but will need rest." As if on queue Mars lost her transformation.

Realizing that they would need help Tuxedo mask became Endymion and summoned his guard for the first time in this life time. The five generals appeared. "We need some assistance getting these ladies back to the cottage and something to help raise Mars energy levels."

Kunzite nodded taking command, "Nef, you see what you and Zoisite can come up with to revitalize the senshi. Jed, Sol, and I will help transport them back to the lodge."

The men nodded and followed orders. Jed and Sol taking the unconscious Rei; Endymion taking Sailor Moon who released her transformation and Jupiter and Kunzite taking Stormy.

* * *

_more coming soon sorry for delays but life is never slow in my life. Things seem to keep snow balling we shall see what awaits the senshi next ..._

_only thing for sure is a battle with the remaining general and the final battle with baryl._


	10. Past Life Passions

**Knowing you: Book 3**

**Chapter 10: Past Life Passions**

She tied her skates for the first time this life time and stepped out onto the ice. One question on her mind "Why?" She didn't understand why her friends were always in danger for her. Rei had been unconscious for three days after using her Flame Sniper attack. Usagi refused to leave Rei's side and Mamoru refused to leave hers. Kenji was working as a conduite passing energy to Rei's unconscious form and Masaki felt helpless watching. All because Rei had wanted to protect Usagi.

It had been a week since the group had returned from the resort and Rei was still weak. Masaki not leaving her side much to Rei's displeasure. Usagi on the other had couldn't forget the sight of Rei as she lay unconscious on the bed.

Mamoru watched as his angel skated around the football field sized rink. As she came around the corner and was facing him he noticed that she was harnessing the Princess. Mamoru knew Usagi even after all she had been through was a very outgoing young woman and that if anyone needed the other it was the Princess needing Usagi not the other way around.

Mamoru on the other hand was more like Endymion then he sometimes liked to admit. Physically they were identical both were defined but not overly muscular. Both were very intellegent and although art forms varied taught how to defend themselves.

"She looks like a Princess."

Mamoru turned to see Masaki. "She is harnessing Serenity."

Masaki looked at Mamoru then laughed, "That explains it then. I was wondering who could teach Usagi to skate like that the first time she stepped on the ice."

Mamoru was stunned, "Usagi never learned to skate?"

"Nope, her father was so against it and then the Tsukino's were to protective to let her go skating on a public rink. But she looks so free so at home."

Mamoru got a twinkle in his eye and smiled, "Watch this." With that he joined Usagi on the ice and the two moved as if they were one in the same. Each following the other in a sequence of jumps and loops before finishing in the middle of the rink. Clapping brought the couple out of their thoughts.

"Very nice, how about little competition?" The voice was one that most would recognize as the famous skater Misha.

Usagi froze on the ice before glaring at Mamoru, :Nice of you to tell me that they were coming.:

:I was going to but it just never came up. By the way now that you know they are here ... you should know that they were targeted by our enemy.:

Usagi growled at Mamoru while smiling to the on lookers. :Do you even have a plan, Endymion?:

Mamoru cringed inwardly, he was in the do house and he knew it. :Heal them.:

Usagi wasn't impressed, "Sure, any figure skating fan dreams of skating with professionals like you two." Usagi said sweetly. As if on queue "After All" by Cher began playing from the speakers. The couple moved to the music their actions reflecting the lyrics always ending up in a loving embrace that only Mamoru could see through, Usagi was mad at him but wouldn't let it interfere with what they had to do. Usagi could tell that Mamoru was the only one seeing through her act as she carved lunar runes throughout the rink with her lunar powers so that she was still free to dance on the ice freely while still accomplishing her goal.

The music seemed to soften Usagi's mood and Mamoru remembered all the dances on ice they used to have on the moon. The couple soon found themselves both in a state of loving bliss. Finishing the song in the center of the rink. As the professional couple stepped onto the ice the rink came to life in beautiful gold and silver there was a scream from the demons that were exersized from the russian couple and the couple collapsed to the ice.

Malachite sent a blast at the russian skaters in furry of their failure. Only to find it blocked by a wall of fire. "You lost this one, bud!" Tepeu told the general.

"The war is not over. We will defeat you pathetic attempt at warriors." With a final blast at the group Malachite disappeared.

Usagi collapsed into Mamoru's arms, "Usako? Usako!"

The generals released their transformations and made their hurriedly sliding way to the couple as Mamoru lowered Usagi to the rink. "What is wrong with her?"

A glow of golden light appeared and began to speak, "Serenity used her true powers before her current form was ready. She will be fine, but she needs rest. The power she holds isn't meant to be used in a joint form as she was in, her true power is in Serenity's true form."

All bowed low at the presence of the ancient Queen. Looking around she faced Masaki, "As a new addition to the troops I must commend you,Sol." Masaki raised his head to look at the Queen. "You do your ancestors proud. Sol your actions show a great deal of character and adoration for my daughter. Both Pheobe and you are to be commended."

"How long will she be unconscious for? I know you said she needed rest but ..."

"Be at peace Endymion. She will wake in but a few minutes however she will be very weak and need to rest for from what I am seeing around a week to two weeks." The apparition told the group. " My present incarnation is busy so I came in astral form." She answered at the questioning looks she was getting from some of the generals.

"What happened?" Usagi asked as she tried to sit up.

"You passed out. You need to rest." Usagi nodded as she saw the fear and concern in Mamoru's eyes. "I will teleport us home. Kenji can you bring the car home?"

Kenji nodded as he had come with Ryo and had to go back to the apartment later anyway. The couple disappeared in a flash leaving the five generals starring at the astral queen. "I must go now as well. Take care and be well, children of Gaia."


	11. Burdens

**Knowing you: Book 3**

**Chapter 11: Burdens  
**

Usagi lay sleeping on the bed while Mamoru worked on his homework in the living room. He had been strict with her when they returned only allowing her out of bed of necessities. Although it was in her best interest Mamoru felt the only reason she was abiding by the restrictions was because it meant no school, which he knew was a bad thing. Even if she didn't say a word he would know something was going on and he had a sinking feeling that it had to do with what brought them together in the first place and what Helios told them.

Hearing her stirring he got up and went to the kitchen to put something on for supper. He really just needed to reheat it. The rice was still fresh made earlier that day and there was some cooked vegetables that he could reheat for a stir-fry. Usagi soon came out of the bedroom and stretched. Mamoru watched as she put on her fake smile that he was getting used to seeing and beginning to hate. As she took her seat at the counter he decided it was time to talk about it. "Usako, I know something is bothering you please tell me what it is so I can help. I can't help if I don't know what the problem is."

He watched as her smile faded and she began to slouch, he almost wished he hadn't asked. "I was trying to not let it get to me... I just... it won't go away!" tears began falling down her cheeks. "I look at you and I feel so dirty. When I look at the other senshi or myself I feel so broken. The longer that I am with you without ... without... without IT the more lost and different I feel."

Mamoru couldn't believe it. How had he missed it? He approached the crumbling form of his love of two lifetimes and pulled her into an embrace. "I hold nothing against you and you shouldn't either. What was done to you was not your fault! You are lucky to be alive. The senshi may not have gone through what you did but that doesn't' make you broken or different." Usagi looked up. "It makes you stronger for having gone through it and survived. You lived most of your life without IT and if it didn't matter then than why should it matter now? I don't need to know you have it or to have it myself to know that you love me. I love you with all my being, Usako." Mamoru said with all the passion that he had built up within himself, then he leaned forward and kissed her releasing as much of that passion as he could into the kiss.

Usagi almost fell over as Mamoru released the kiss as the stir fry began to spit out of the wok. After that Usagi couldn't stop smiling, truely smiling from top to bottom. Mamoru looked at her with hungry eyes he promised to wait til she was ready before taking their relationship to the next step. But at times it was difficult and he knew it had cut it close with that kiss, however he didn't regret it. Tomorrow Usagi would be free to do as she pleased, which in some ways made Mamoru sad.

The senshi and generals had cut off contact as to attempt at keeping any attacks from distracting Usagi from her rest. This however turned out to be not the smartest thing as both groups were almost exhausted. They started breaking the battles into shift but the rate they were beign attacked. Usagi against Mamoru's wishes used her powers to refreash the senshi and generals as soon as she was free of the restrictions. Leaving the group fully powered for what was to come next.....

Luna and Artemus called a meeting and once all were seated and paying attention they spoke, "We found the entrance to the nega verse."

The group all but collapsed with the exception of Usagi and Mamoru. The royal couple just sat frozen. Then without any warning Usagi bolted from the temple leaving a stunned group. Everyone stared after their princess wondering what was wrong except her prince who just hung his head knowing this was one time he couldn't help her.

Usagi sat down under the tree next to her mother's bench and cried. She knew it would come time to face him. He had haunted her for the last month; she just wasn't ready. The others were probably planning the battle and she was here hiding. Tears soaking into her sleaves as she starred out over the pond.

"Usa, my daughter. I may not have ever carried the burdens of you in either life but you are strong." Came a voice out of no where.

Terrified she jumped up putting her back to the tree and looked around and if not for the tree she would have fallen back to the ground. On the bench of her name sat Serenity Tsukino Mariko. Barely recognizing the form before her Usagi studdered, "ma..mom?"

Serenity nodded. "I have never left you and never will. My precious Bunny, I know that you are scared but this is not something you approach without fear." Usagi approached and sat at her mother's feet looking up curiously. "Fear is not to be feared. It is to be used to guide."

Serenity took Usagi's hand and stood. "Remember that fear is just an emotion a peice of mind. It is used to keep us out of harms way. The thing is some of us need to use that fear not to run and hide but to become stronger."

"Like me."

"Yes, Bunny, like you. You need to face that fear to become the amazing woman that the outers and I see inside you. Remember I am always with you." and with a final hug Serenity was gone leaving Usagi starring up at the moon.

"Use my fear. Face the fear. I am Usagi Serenity Tsukino and I will become the person my mother sees... even if it kills me."


	12. Pieces

**Knowing you: Book 3**

**Chapter 12: Pieces**

It had been almost an hour since Usagi had run off and the senshi were all about to go after her when Endymion stopped them. That's right not Mamoru but Endymion stopped the senshi. "She is safe an I know her location. That is all you need to know!"

The senshi even Rei and Makoto backed away from the tone. The generals just pretended they got up to stretch and sat down. Endymion ignored them even though he knew they would have been right behind the senshi. Once everyone was once again seated Endymion explained, "This is a lot different for her then it is for any of you. She isn't going to face the destroyer of her home. She also has to face the thing that took her innocence and made her hate a man that in truth was just a tool used to get to her."

"It is not my story to tell..." he continued.

"It is an issue of facing a nightmare that I lived for most of my childhood. It is me learning to use my fear to defeat those that would cause me fear. The last general took more from me than a life that seems to be only a dream or fairy tale, he took my life and soul." Usagi said standing in the moonlit entrance of the temple.

Minako stood, "This is what you didn't want me to find out. The thing you said I couldn't help with. I understand now and ask your forgiveness."

"Forgiveness is not needed here. What is needed here is understanding. In all of our lives there will be times when the battle isn't just a battle for our world but becomes a battle for us. These battles we must face alone. You all need to trust me on this when the time comes it is I and only I that has to defeat this final general. "She paused. "I am not stupid. If I need help I will ask for it but this is something I need to do to prove to myself I am not the scarred child that he made me."

The senshi tried to speak up to say that she wasn't just that scarred child but went silent as they realized that telling their leader that would do nothing to prove to their leader that she was all she needed to be and more. They had learned much of her character through battling without her and then with her. If she said she had to do it alone then she had to do it alone.

"I want a plan of attack. Take what Luna and Artemus can give you for the entrance way as a basis. Mercury try to pinpoint the exit I don't want to enter this as a single group. Mamoru, Sol, Phoebe, Mercury and Tepeu with me in group Alpha. That leaves Mars, Jupiter, Glacius, Andros, Kaze, and Venus in group Beta." Usagi then turned and sat down on the walk outside of the room and stared up at the sky.

No one approached her as they all would have liked to but instead put the energy to figuring out their plan of attack. Usagi just sat there quietly in her thoughts. She wasn't whole and wouldn't be until she buried the demon that began her hell; but was she really strong enough. She refused to let her posture fall as much as it wished to she couldn't show her senshi or the generals how scared and hurt she felt. Memories flooded her mind over and over again. The beatings; the harsh words; the final act! She almost screamed remembering that horrible morning when she had awoken to her father groping her like some sort of sex toy. Her body never let the pain be forgotten of when the full size man's penis entered her young child vagina and began ripping the inside pulling it out then back in repeatedly. Then once he had left running to the bathroom and trying to clean up so she wouldn't get yelled at for the mess before stripping the bed and hiding the sheets in her sanctuary with her.

Mamoru noticed something off when he took his attention away from planning to check on Usagi. He knew that he shouldn't disturb her everything in him told him that she needed to figure things out before the battle. Then out of no where visions of things that no one should have to see or deal with - realization hit him they were her memories. Mamoru felt horrified looking around he noticed no one else seemed to notice which made him feel a little better. Now he understood why she was struggling so much with their relationship and with the upcoming battle.

Without warning Naru's head shot up, "USAGI!!"

The group dropped what they were doing and faced where Usagi was sitting. For anyone looking at her would think that there was something wrong with their eye sight as she appeared to be splitting into triplets. "What is happening to her?"

"This is a side effect of not being whole. Her spirit, essence and soul have been separated so long that she is quite literally falling apart." The group turned to see Helios approaching. "I can heal her temporarily but the sooner that the soul is joined and the bond complete the better it will be for her."

Looking to Mamoru before doing anything Helios awaited his brother's nod before touching the forms. Whispering words of a long forgotten tongue then as all three Usagi's slowly floated to the ground unconscious. He then slowly placed one on top of the other before placing a seal on her forehead and each wrist and ankle. Usagi's single form shone bright in an array of silver and gold light. While waiting for the light to die down Helios motioned for Mamoru to come to his side and directed him through placing similar seals on the lips, chest and a second on the forehead. Again she shone bright as the sun only this time even more gold. As the light died down again Helios spoke, "She will be weak for about twenty-four hours. If possible give her tonight and tomorrow night before heading into the battle. Once she engages the last general do NOT interfere in anyway or this may all be for not."

Masaki looked around and then faced Helios, "What do you mean?"

"The soul is very delicate which is what makes a soul bond so special. It cannot be broken without breaking apart pieces of the two souls. When this general took part of her soul she was young and to be able to regain it at full strength she must free it herself without aid. If she cannot do it alone or if someone helps her then the soul can be forever severed and she will never achieve her full birth right."

There was silence at the realization of the ramifications of Usagi or Serenity not receiving their full birth right. All fell back to sitting positions as Helios nodded to Mamoru and took his leave.

"You heard Helios. I may only have dominion over half of you but as Serenity's betrothed I am asking all of you to heed the words of Priest Helios for although his appearance is of youth, he is wise and would not have said such if it were not true. Please do not interfere with the upcoming battle. If more enemies join the fight you may fight them but the general is her's alone."

The generals transformed and knelt bowing before the form of their Prince as the words spoken were not Mamoru's, "We do as you wish, Majesty. What of protecting her?"

"An oath I though long forgotten," He paused. "I see no harm in protecting her if she is unable to do so herself but the battle is hers. Do what you can to keep her alive without interfering." The generals nodded.

Venus and Phoebe moved as one stepping in front of their fellow senshi, "Our lives belong to our Princess, if to be whole she needs the strength earned in this battle we will do as you ask."

Phoebe nodded but added, "However if her life is in peril we WILL save her!"

Mamoru realized then how well chosen the senshi were and nodded. "I am taking her home to rest. Kenji, keep me posted on the plan of attack." His brother nodded and Mamoru picked up Usagi and teleported them to the bedroom and gently put her to bed. After tucking her in he kissed her forehead and looked out the window at the moon, "Godess Selene, Queen Serenity,and Gaia, Mother Earth please protect this light of the universe when I am unable. Let her become whole and true once more."


	13. Battles

**Knowing you: Book 3**

**Chapter 13: Battles**

As Helios had asked they gave Usagi the two nights to rest before embarking on their journey. Group alpha took a portal from Tokyo's industrial area while the beta group was to wait twelve hours and teleport to the exit which was somewhere in the northern latitudes.

They exited into a dark cavern Terran watched as Tsukia visibly shook with fear before staightening her posture and took point. The royals chose these forms as they were their strongest forms but no matter which alias they were the emotions were the same. Terran wished to try to comfort her but knew that she would not welcome it at this time, she did not wish to apear weak. Taking point Tsukia led the way forward into the cavern they didn't know the length of the cavern nor when if ever they would be attacked and so rested as often as they could taking shifts if sleep was required. No one dared even guess at how long they were in the cavern nor did any feel the need for words was necessary as the trek continued.

Terran kept all eyes and ears open to Tsukia's thoughts and emotions. His worry for her safety would not interfere with her battle any more than the senshi, however he was not going to let her take him by surprise. As they rounded another bend and came to a fork in the cavern the group finally broke the silence as they questioned which fork to take. After a while of debating a bright light blinded the group and a familliar voice called out, "Has it come time for me to end this already?"

No introductions were needed as their eyes adjusted and Malachite walked out of the fork to the right. Tsukia just stared at her opponent while telepathically reminding the group, :This is MY fight! At the first opportunity ALL of you head in the direction he came from. THAT IS FINAL!:

The group nodded as they took battle stances as not to give away the plan. Finally Malachite spoke again, "What no welcome for an old friend? Or maybe you just don't recognize me "Moonbeam""

"That is High Neo Queen Serenity to you bastard! Mother was the only one that I gave permission to call me that."

"Well, well looks like the little whore has finally gotten some bite and a backbone." Malachite laughed.

"I will show you bite." With that Tsukia silently sent her "moonlight judgement" flying towards him.

Malachite leapt into the air and landed behind her as he opened his mouth to say something he found the wind knocked out of him by a staff jabbing into his gut. The group took Terran's signal and headed toward the right fork all telepathically providing words of support to their leader. :Take care and I will see you soon, my love.: Terran said with one final look before disappearing into the dark cavern.

"So we are alone little rabbit,"caughed Malachite as he attempted to recover from the staff attack, only to feel the other end of the staff to the face then knocking him to the ground. "Alright that is it!" he screamed. "You are Mine!"

"Not today." Tsukia answered as she neutralized his attack and transformed into her new royal form, of Neo Queen Serenity. The transformation threw Malachite it to the cavern wall and knocked him unconscious.

Serenity walked toward the prone form and shook her head, "You do not deserve what I am about to give you, however I cannot kill someone doing the will of another. Be free." With that she used the crystal and Malachite disappeared. She closed her eyes and soon faded from the cavern leaving the fork's entrance dark and empty.

The Beta group had followed the plan and teleported to the coordinates, however they did not expect to find a magical form tending to a unconscious Usagi. The group prepared to attack as Mars approached. "You're her earth mother!"

Taking the group by surprise by her comment they all dropped their guard as the form faced them and nodded. "She is my daughter and she is whole once more however will need rest. Your companions will be here by nightfall and then my mother has something to show you all."She then looked down at Usagi who was covered in a comforter of stars. "Take care of her Harmonia and Ishtar, you were always closest to her."

The group used the supplies they brought to make a fire and set up some tents before resting and waiting for their companions. As the moon breached the horizon the alpha group arrived full of concern for their leader. After confirming she was well and just asleep they ate a meal with the others while they updated each other on what had happened since they had last spoken. As the last of the meal was eaten a visitor arrived, "It is time you all learned the trueth..." Serenity said as she opened her arms and the group disappeared to the moon for a history lesson leaving Usagi in the care of her earth mother.

**_(As most of you have watched the show I will not bore you by typing the episode where Serenity shows them how the moon kingdom fell the next chapter will start when they return to their camp.) _**

**_Thank you all for reading and until next time_**

**_Tsukia _**


	14. Beryl's Palace

**Knowing you: Book 3**

**Chapter 14: Beryl's Palace**

The group was returned to camp shortly before sunrise and awoke from slumber in their sleeping bags. Worried that no one had stood guard they rushed to do a head count after confirming everyone was there and in one peice they sat down to breakfast. Queen Serenity appeared, "I wished you all to rest so once I had gotten you to the moon I used some of our technology to show you what I needed to and put your sleeping forms back under a lunarian shield of invisibility."

Usagi looked sadly out at where her fate lay only half listening as her mother from another life and current grand mother answered the questions that the group bombarded her with. Cutting herself off from all would arouse suspicion so there she sat only shielding her thoughts. She knew that Mamoru could tell where she was and she left her mind open for any possible telepathic communications. Usagi frowned she could tell that he was worried about her and felt his desire to protect her. If she could she would have sheilded herself and teleported away to sort out her thoughts but she instinctively knew that would cause Mamoru to transform into Endymion and seek her out. The part of her that was Serenity told her that strategically it would be very bad and so she sat staring out at the arctic waste land as the sun breached the horizon.

Mamoru had yet to figure out the gift of the soul-bonding however he had figured out how to use Endymion's gift on will not on instinct and could tell that Usagi was just a few feet away probably deep in thought as he couldn't read her mind. He could tell that she was at least partially paying attention. It was then that he sat bolt up right as a shiver of fear went up his spine. He spun around to see Usagi transforming and preparing for battle. "Henshin yo!"

The group went silent and turned to see his back transforming and the group of youma approaching. Instantaneous transformations, a gift from learning of their past selves and gaining the battle knowledge from them, benefited the group as Mercury called out, "We're surrounded!"

Creating a circle with their backs to one another and slowly made their way to where Tsukia stood and once she joined the circle they created a force field of planetary and elemental powers. "Alternate senshi to general to equalize power output!" Tsukia commanded. Followed by a telepathic message of :Then we shall send out a universal attack. I have called for some back up they can't help in the final battle but they can help us get to it.:

The youma kept on their approach as the group powered up and waited for the signal to attack. Tsukia held her breath she needed to get the most out of this attack and hope that the outers got there in time. The youma were almost on top of her and she could hear the senshi and generals getting edgy as the youma were almost on top of them. "Now!" Tsukia called signaling the group as the group of twelve released their power dusting a good forty to sixty percent of the youma.

As they prepared to continue battle, four some-what familiar attacks came flying in, "World Shaking!" "Deep Submerge!" "Reborn Revoluntion!" And three new senshi arrived. "Long time no see," Smiled Saturn.

"Wish it was under better circumstances," Neptune greeted.

"Still needing our help, "Laughed Uranus.

"Pluto gave us specific instructions on what we can and cannot do in this battle. So let us have some fun while you guys work on protecting the Prince and Princess." Winked Saturn.

The senshi and generals nodded although none would admit it, attacks like that took alot out of them. So begrudgingly by some stood back and focused on a low energy shield and let the outers have some fun. Tsukia noticed an opening in the battle and headed for it knowing the others would naturally follow her. Once in the clear she opened up her mind and directed it to the remaining senshi, :We are heading towards Beryl. Be safe.:

The group then continued toward a spiraling cloud of dark energy that to the naked untrained eye looked like smoke from a volcano. As they approached they tried to keep together but it was soon discovered by mercury's computer that it would be impossible. "Alright we split up everyone pair off." Terran instructed.

Tsukia and Terran; Sol and Rei; Pheobe and Andros(as he shortened it to); Tepeu and Jupiter; Kaze and Hecate; Glacius and Mercury;

Tsukia looked at the pairs and took leadership again. "Hecate you take Jupiter and Mercury. The rest of you with me." The pairs nodded as they separated going separate ways at the fork.

Hecate, Kaze, Tepeu, Glacius, Jupiter and Mercury one way and Tsukia, Terran, Pheobe, Sol, Rei and Andros the other way.

Beryl's castle seemed like a maze which made divide and concur her very obvious plan. Soon although none were aware the origional twelve soon became four: Hecate and Kaze, Tsukia and Terran.

Sol and Rei found a pit full of youma that were non too happy with their arrival and although they put up a good fight with hundreds of youma no one could last forever. Pheobe and Andros became entrapped and tortured by the doom and bloom girls and rather then betray their friends died taking the five girls with them. Tepeu and Jupiter found their fate in water filled with water type youma and although taking the pool of youma with them died from the shock of their attacks. Glacius and Mercury found their way to Beryl before the other groups and became her newest youma.


	15. The Final Wish

**Knowing you: Book 3**

**Chapter 15: The Final Wish  
**_This chapter is going to end similar to some other stories I have read in the fact that the couples will remember each other but no one else in the group. However the next installment will be original content.I do my best to keep to my own story lines_.)

Tsukia and Terran entered the throne room to find Glacius and Pheobe attacking Hecate and Kaze. As Tsukia went to try to stop the fight, Terran held her back. "We are fine! Go take care of Beryl!" Hecate told her cousin.

Sadly Tsukia nodded and turned her attention to the red haired witch that sat upon her throne. "Finally we meet, Sailor Moon. Endymion I give you the offer as I did before come join me and the winning side."

"This too may sound familliar, I would never join sides with a snake like you." Terran countered.

"Fine. Die with her AGAIN!" She screamed sending a human sized crystal at the couple. Terran threw a rose and summoned a thick wall of rosebushes to block them from the shards; however Hecate, Kaze, Mercury, and Glacius were to involved to notice and were struck down by the shards of shattered crystal. The rose however hit it's mark and caused Beryl to retreat.

Tsukia broke from Terran's grasp and ran to her fallen friends. "Long live cousin. You are all that matters." Hecate said before falling unconscious. Mercury couldn't even look at her princess as the memories of attacking her fellow senshi flashed in front of her eyes.

Kaze just smiled at Terran, "Together til the end. I give you permission to avenge my death."

"Always good for a laugh,"Terran answered as Kaze closed his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. Either of you!" Screamed Tsukia as she watched as Glacius and Mercury closed their tear filled eyes. "You will NEVER WIN you WITCH!"

Beryl in the meantime was deep in the heart of the negaverse base talking to Matalica. Matalica was an evil being who ascended several millennia before and continued to enlist anyone and anything to help her take over the universe. The gas cloud that she was forced to be due to lack of power and energy was only one thing that made her hate the universe and Beryl's begging never helped her mood. "_FINE, BERYL BUT THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! DON'T FAIL ME!" _Matalica screamed as she possessed Beryl and obtained physical form giving this pathetic form what many claimed unmatchable powers.

On the surface Tsukia and Terran took a moment to rest as something had caused the palace to crumble. Tears still trailed down Tsukia's face. Terran placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know this is hard. This isnt' easy for me either." He forced her to look into his eyes as he removed his mask. "But for them and the others we have to do this. If we die here we let Beryl win and this world dies along with us."

Tsukia nodded and wiped her tears. "Thank you!"

They hugged and then hand in hand headed toward where a giant flower had recently grown and an all to familliar laughter erupted from. Tsukia stopped and faced Terran, "This is something I need to do." Terran sighed and looked up without a word switched places with her as a sting of lightning came down on them.

Beryl couldn't believe her luck. She had killed them both in one shot, she broke into hysterical laughter. "Better enjoy that laugh, Beryl. It will be the last one you'll ever have."

Beryl turned and looked at her ice spike as it began glowing glowing silver and soon produced the Moon Princess on a pedistal. "You pathetic little Princess Serenity."

Back in Tokyo and all around the world the power is drained to feed Matalica's form and Luna calls out to her charge, "You can win this one. Everyone is counting on you."

Serenity opens her eyes, "I hear you, Luna. I am not afraid anymore." Calling forth her staff and planting it firmly into the pedistal of ice she summons the crystal to it's resting place within the crescent at the top. "Cosmic Moon Power!"

"You should be!" Screamed Matalica as she sends her own attack at the Princess.

Through the power of the crystal Serenity hears her friends and companions. "I know what you said and I respect that but, isn't this a battle we all should fight?" Endymion asked.

"Hey, Usa." "Want some help with this one?" Ryo and Ami inquire.

"You can do it, Usa-chan. Ow, Rei." Rei smiles innocently. "Let us help or I will never speak to you again."

Makoto laughs at Rei while Kenji calls out, "Let us help you put her away." " Yea, girl. There are still too many things we need to buy."

"We only just got a chance with these girls." "And we want to see you whine when Endy gets you knocked up." Motoki laughs and Mina goes to hit him.

"I do need all of you. Please HELP ME!"

Endymion appears behind her and puts his hands around her, "You said the magic words. GOLDEN CRYSTAL POWER!"

Hecate appears beside her with Kaze in a mirror image of the couple Hecate holding out the crescent moon wand, "Lunar Emotional Cascade!"

"Gaia Tornado Dragon!" Slowly the generals all formed around Hecate and Kaze while the senshi did the same to Serenity and Endymion each calling out for their powers.

"Mercury Planetary Ice Storm!"

"Gaia Glacier Dragon!"

"Mars Planetary Fire Storm!"

"Gaia's Vengeance Dragon!"

"Jupiter Planetary Storm Erupt!"

"Zeus' Thunder Dragon!"

"Lunar Star Crystal Power!"

"Elemental Dragon of Fire!"

Serenity smiled at Hecate. Hecate called out, "Elemental..."

Serenity took her turn, "Planetary..."

"Dragons...."

"Powers..."

"ATTACK!" "COMBINE!"

In chorus the whole group called out, "DEFEAT THIS EVIL!"

Matalica couldn't believe this. A group of teens had defeated her. "NO! NO THIS CAN'T BE!" as the joint attacks engulfed her and she disappeared beyond the horizon.

Serenity smiled. "Thank you, every one!" as she closed her eyes with one last wish on her mind. :Let them be free of destiny if only for a while and have a chance to have normal relationships with each other. Normal teens having Normal relationships....:

From somewhere a mystical voice answered, :As you wish child of Selene. As you wish..."

The next morning Usagi woke up in a strange bed with Mamoru in the bed beside her and her parents watching over them, "Are you too alright?" they asked with concern.

"I think so. What happened?"

"There was an earthquake and it took out the apartment building. Every one survived thanks to you two." Shingo said making it sound like they saved the world.

Ikuko shock her head. "Witness' say that you pulled several people out."

"We are very proud of you two." Smiled Kenji from his chair.

"I just wish you had more concern for you own safety." Ikuko shock her head as the young couple laughed.

Else where in town five other couples were out enjoying the sunny day as the Princess had wished as normal teenagers on normal dates..... at least for a while.....

_**Well there you have it book 3 is complete. Book 4 should be out sometime in the new year unless I get alot of spare time and insperation (hint hint for reviews) lol **_

_**Either way have a MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!  
TSUKIA**_

_**PS: !!!!!!!!!!NEED SOME INPUT TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO DO THE ALI AND ANN STORY ARC OR JUST SKIP TO THE NEGA-MOON!!!!!!  
**_


End file.
